1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for continuously impregnating a cloth material homogeneously with a dye solution or a resin liquid or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To continuously impregnate a cloth material with a dye solution or the like while it is on the move, the conventional liquid impregnating device for cloth materials is arranged, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In the conventional device of this type, a guide roll b is disposed within a container a which has a U-shaped sectional form; a dye solution c is put in the container to have a cloth material d immersed in the dye solution c while the cloth material d is guided by the guide roll b; and there are arranged wringer rolls e to wring the cloth material to adjust the liquid contained therein to a predetermined degree. The conventional device, however, has a gap between the inner surface of the container a and the guide roll b. It is, therefore, impossible to apply the dye solution c to the cloth material without leaving any residual quantity of the solution. Thus, there remains a residual quantity of the solution within the container after completion of a dye solution applying process.
In the case of the above stated conventional dye solution impregnating device, 20 to 30 liters of residual solution is left in each dye solution container. However, the dye solution is very expensive and costs about 500 per liter. The residual quantity of the dye solution is equivalent to a loss of 10,000-15,000 because such residual solution is not usable again. Thus, a large amount of the expensive dye solution has been wasted and also has been presenting a problem as to disposal of such a large amount of the liquid waste.
In an attempt to solve the problem of the conventional device, the present inventors previously proposed a liquid applying device comprising a liquid container which has the sectional form of the bottom thereof in a U-shape; a cloth material guide roll having its outer circumference disposed close to the U-shape curved face of the liquid container leaving a gap of only several millimeters between the outer circumferential face of the roll and the U-shape curved face of the container. This liquid applying device, however, comes to allow immersion of the cloth material in the dye solution for a shorter period of time according as the quantity of dye solution within the container decreases and thus tends to become incapable of uniformly impregnating the cloth material with the dye solution. This problem becomes more serious in the case of a thick cloth material.
The present invention is directed to the solution of the problems hitherto experienced with the conventional and prior art devices.